fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny's Call
=DESTINY'S CALL= Destiny's Call is a militant organization like Natural Selection - but the similarities end there. It is somewhat smaller (by all official analysis) than its human-centric counterpart, which a much more passive - and far-reaching - agenda. Beginning as a smaller cluster of smugglers, drug cartels, terrorists, and black marketeers, it has since expanded into one of the most obstenibly dangerous groups on Fontraile, a militant group that envisions a world where Humans are slaves at best. Nursing resentment from atrocities committed by regional governments and Natural Selection alike, Destiny's Call has become a problem for the regional governments that is simply too big to ignore. The growth and actions of Destiny's Call during the Raxian Border War provoked a massive regional conflict between itself and the allied forces of Raxis and Hevaraz. The war saw many brutal battles fought across Raxis, Heveraz, and northern Miranda. The conflict would eventually lead Miranda, Hevaraz, and Raxis to form what would become known as the Central Fontraile Alliance (or CFA). Agenda: Establish dominance and eventual enslavement of the human race - through any means necessary. Structure: Militant group. Symbol: Varies dependant on Cell Hostile Factions: Natural Selection, most organized governments. Requisition Limit: Access to modern military equipment and illegal technology. Military Strength: Notable ---- =Overview and History= Destiny's call started simply - and suddenly, centered on a relatively insignificant non-human terrorist organization operating in the Augustgradian Desert. Left isolated and abandoned by the parent organization it belonged to collapsing around it due to pressure mounted by the Augustgradian government, the group looked for anything to stay solvent, contacting dozens of groups with potentially similar views and ideals. It was phenomenally unsuccessful. At some point, a shadowy financial backer emerged, producing inordinately large amounts of money for the group to get itself back on its feet. Through a network of drug cartels and blackmarketeers, it went from a group hemorrhaging members and support and with severe financial difficulties to a much more powerful organization. In time, the group siezed control of other, similar anti-human extremist groups. After the organization finally became solvent and grew to a much larger size, only then did its mysterious benefactor - a man named Tal - surfaced. He proclaimed himself the leader of this burgeoning militant group, which was fast becoming one of the largest ones in the Augustgradian region. The commanders of the various groups making up the organization had little say in the matter, as Tal had leveraged his individual deals and cash influxes to created strangleholds on a number of illicit groups operating in and around Fontraile. The few attempts to shrug off Tal's new-found control were dealt with savagely - something the groups did not expect from the previously-compliant Tal. It quickly became clear to most of the non-human militants in his group that Tal as now "here to stay," and that business-as-usual meant dealing with Destiny's Call. Although resentful of Tal's success with this group at first, rival groups with similar interests saw advantages in joining Destiny's Call. A shrewd businessman, Tal had bribed officials worldwide, and in doing so smoothed the way for a "golden age" for the militant group. Shipments of narcotics and weapons technology were keeping the organization extremely well-financed, and the military aspects of Destiny's Call grew larger by the day. Prior to the Raxian Border War, Destiny's Call was regarded by its detractors and opponents to be a quasi-state, quasi-terrorist organisation seeking to unite disadvantaged non-humans under a violent political platform with imperialist tendencies. In official statements, Destiny's Call specifically stated that it wished to unify the non-humans of the world that have been ignored, abused and neglected by the industrialized (and human-led) nations - there are only too many examples of it, from Valendia's subjugation of the Viera population in northern Fontraile to the cultural sterlization carried out by Paramis during the Lansing War. Destiny's Call showed a much more up-front modus operandi during the Raxian Border War however - a highly-aggressive anti-human movement vying for total subjugation of the human race. Destiny's Call spends a huge amount of time - and money - bribing politicians, law enforcement personnel, and professional news-sources. They have established dozens of dummy - and legitimate - businesses all across Fontraile and even a few off of it, and have contributed enormous sums of money towards anti-human causes world-wide. Several of their operatives have succeeded in infiltrating major government groups. Ultimately, Destiny's call targets monarchies and dictatorships world-wide in an attempt to become the "power behind the throne." Any means are acceptable - blackmail, assassination, kidnapping, bribery, extortion, economic strong-arming, and even overt military force. Regardless of the methodology, the goal is that the governments feel utterly beholden to Destiny's Call. Once control is established, Tal intends for them to create close diplomatic unions with their neighbors and eventually surrendering their sovereignty to create a single large nation-state. Such a country - especially one forged from smaller territories such as Xarenia - could eventually rival one of the larger powers on Fontraile in terms of power and influence. DC has pumped millions of dollars into improving the standard of living in several impoverished areas, generously helping governments improve roads, water systems, and hospital services. Tal uses his organization's "generousity" to recruit new personnel - especially from areas hit by Natural Selection or splinter groups thereof - and this methodology has been extremely successful in instilling loyalty in those benefitting from this charity. The tactic has been extremely effective in causing roadblocks when legitimate governments step in to combat the actions of Destiny's Call. The organization is also known for approaching existing terrorist groups that have little to do with their intended mission of non-human supremacy, offering arms, money, and equipment in exchange for personnel. Several groups have agreed to such deals - only to have their best and brightest poached out from their group by Destiny's Call. ---- =Structure= The structure of Destiny's Call is hierarchical, shaped much like military orders of ages past. The undisputed leader of the group is Tal, who is aided by his Inner Circle - his most trusted lieutenants and commanders. The hierarchy then branches out as each Inner Circle commander has his or her own subordinates, who, in turn, command individual cells, eventually arriving at the bottom, where the rank-and-file members are. The group is deeply-decentralized, maintaining a military doctrine that intends to give commanders and soldiers large degrees of freedom in categories of engaging in their missions. The individual cells vary from benign (groups dedicated to analyzing psychology of various non-human species) to extremely dangerous (the more militant ones). Each division of Destiny's Call thus retains considerable autonomy and are allowed to maintain their own internal structures - provided they follow Tal's edicts. Often, just one or two commanding officers in a given Cell enjoy contact with a high-level commander of the group, who typically makes appearances only when things are either going particularly well - or when they aren't going well at all. Destiny's Call has an extremely long history of internal power struggles. Rivalry between commanders and subordinates is commonplace, although they are somewhat discouraged. It's understood that some races or just certain individuals are fiercely competitive, dominant, or worse. All of these are carefully monitored, however - Tal ensures that the struggle does not undermine the primary Destiny's Call effort - or endanger his position. If a particularly drastic case occurs, Tal normally responds by dispatching agents to remove the destabilizing element(s). In many ways, Destiny's Call boasts considerably better technology than many government military forces. At this time, it is unknown how Destiny's Call managed to achieve such a state of unique technological superiority, though it is often linked to their access to and study of advanced tech stolen from Appra and Renalia, and their various links to organized crime, which provided them with vast amounts of wealth, both financially and scientifically. Destiny's Call has constructed, owned, and operated many state-of-the-art research institutes, and hired out research teams globally. Oftentimes, these institutes and related facilities were kept highly secret, and hidden from academia and especially from national and international bio-ethics committees. Routinely speculative and occasionally unsafe human experimentation, generally performed upon DC "volunteers", is reportedly commonplace at DC research facilities. Some technologies DC has devoted particular attention to include: *Sonic Weaponry *Directed Energy Weaponry, Bioweapons, Chemical weapons *Research into Psionics and Magical Abilities of various races *Nuclear Weapons *Subterranean Vehicles and Technologies *Advanced Robotics *Stealth Technologies such as light-bending electromagnetic fields *Genetic Engineering *Cybernetic Enhancement ---- =Base of Operation= Destiny's Call has bases are scattered across Fontraile, though over the last 10 years, the organization has steadily been building up their strength and support, mainly by exploiting tragedies brought about by Natural Selection. Every time one of DC's bases of operation is locked onto, the local governments move to destroy it - Because the destruction of these often does little to halt the organization's work in a region, it is debatable as to whether or not the organization has a central "nerve center" at all. ---- =Military Doctrine= DC's military is centered around the concepts of stealth and speed, preferring outmaneuvering their enemies, hit-and-run attacks, guerrilla tactics and subterfuge to the heavy shock assaults favored by the governmental militaries and Natural Selection. As such, the bulk of its arsenal comprises relatively lightly-armoured, fast-moving vehicles with higher firepower, which can outmaneuver and flank the opponent. Much of their weaponry is relatively light so as to be easily transportable through tunnel networks and by transport aircraft. DC's transport vehicles share this general profile, being fast and manuverable, and well-armed, but relatively lightly-armored. Destiny's call tends to avoid direct, protracted military engagements, due to the fact that they flat-out lack the numerical advantages that Natural Selection and the governmental militaries have. Whilst they have units with strong staying power including formidably tough infantry such as Orcs, Trolls, and Blackscales, DC prefers fast, surprise attacks with specialist units, striking unprotected and vulnerable locations of enemy infrastructure or long-range bombardment with artillery. Their heavy armor, however, has shown that they can, indeed, fight direct confrontations when the need arises, a facet proven by their use of advanced walker vehicles such as their Tarantula AFVs. Destiny's Call relies less on large armies and more on aggressive raiding forces that virtually never attack the foe directly, but instead use their speed, mobility and the advantage of surprise to attack swiftly and then withdraw, with the intent of slowly bleeding the foe dry. As a result of this tactical doctrine, DC forces almost never gather in a single place that would leave them open to an enemy counter-attack, as evidenced by numerous attacks on DC bases - often each base is relatively small, with only what is needed for basic combat operations. This structure and combat doctrine also allows DC to attack the foe where they are weakest. During large battles, DC favors a style of combat that might be considered a "wave attack." They will go in with large attack forces from multiple angles, assaulting well-defended targets by organizing themselves into successive waves made up of units with differing tactical capabilities, and destroy the enemy in a series of separate but linked sequential assaults. Each wave will target a specific type of enemy unit or will pursue a specific tactical objective, which weakens the foe's defenses just in time to face the next DC assault wave. After several such assault waves, the enemy forces' defenses are stripped away until only the weakest units are left to be ripped apart in the final assault. By attacking the most dangerous enemy units with the lightning-fast assault, Destiny's Call is able to create the opportunity for their other units to move into position and attack the survivors. The faster vanguard waves buy the time needed for the slower units of a DC raiding force to outflank the enemy and deliver the coup de grace. A typical breakdown of a DC attack is as follows: Wave 1: Initial Raid -- Striking without warning, a DC Raid will traditionally involve a single CO, their retinue, and will primarily be fast-attack units - recon vehicles, gunships, and transport copters - they will strike without warning, destroying enemy vehicles and pinning enemy troops that pose the greatest thread. Wave 2: Secondary Strike -- In the second wave, DC's Scourge Corps are traditionally used, as are the likes of Viera Commando teams. Traditionally, the Scourges drop in from the sky, using their sonic weapons to target pockets of enemy resistance and damage enemy vehicles, whilst Viera Commando teams emerge to take care of infantry who try to move into cover in response to Scourge teams. Wave 3: Overpower -- A much larger and harder-hitting wave of DC vehicles hits next, traditionally things like Tarantula IFVs and additional gunships. The objective of these heavy armor pieces are to mop up vehicular resistance, as well as the survivors of the earlier waves' attacks, and in particular, target enemy command units. Wave 4: Overwhelm -- By the time the fourth wave hits, the slowest elements of DC have had time to join the attack - usually this includes heavy units like Trolls and Blackscales, heavier vehicles like the Scorpion AFV, and additional gunship units. This final unit moves in for the kill on the ground and air alike, and catches enemy defenders between their own advance and DC elements already in place, crushing the enemy in a pincer attack. In addition to the above, DC extensively seeks to engage its enemies through manipulation of the mass-media. For example, DC attempted to fight the government of Raxis indirectly by triggering a massive scandal concerning the massacre of civilians north of the Khyber Wasteland, with DC alleging that this was done by Raxian soldiers. The resulting scandal could have resulted in Raxis suffering sanctions for it, but the plan was thwarted by the involvement of an embedded Mirandian journalist. Another example of this misinformation warfare at work was when DC operatives attacked a series of refugee camps in northern Augustgrad posing as the Augustgradian government, rallying thousands to DC's cause by manipulating the news reports. DC also brings help to non-humans in disadvantaged locations, bringing food, water, medical supplies, education, and job training for people in these locations, with soldiers for their army in trade. This tactic has formed the bulk of its forces, leading to a groundswell of willing recruits for DC's cause.